A Change in Fate
by MidnightShadowGoddess21
Summary: Kami's mistake led an early end.............. Hope is nearly forever lost......... Can scattered pieces of a dream but forged again....... ........or will there be no hope for Naruto and those around him. Naruto x Occ...Possible harem
1. Prologue: The Death of a Broken Hero

**An:/: I don't own anything, except for what I add.**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Prologue: The Death of a Broken Hero**

Upon the mountain side of the Hokages' monuments, more specifically on top of Yondaime's slightly cracked head was a figure of a woman covered completely in a black cloak watched the sky above. The way you could tell her gender was however covered she was, her luscious curves stood out without a doubt of her sex. The sun beginning in descend into the awaiting horizon as day turned to night. The sparks of colors washed in familiarity with the course pattern set every day. But alas the sky bleed crimson as in ongoing sea of blood. The once beautiful painted image it appeared had been dashed. The strong stroke of a paintbrush replaced with that of a blade. Never ending with its ongoing attack at splitting and bleeding out the heavens above. The clouds roared in protest as it appeared as the heavens began weeping at an injustice that was to occur or that had past. The rains beginning beat mercilessly upon the spectators as a funeral transcended as the figure watched thoughtfully. The sky became fill in darkness as night covered the heavens in victory. It had seem all hope was lost to the world above and below. The clouds now roared in rage as not a star shone in hope of comfort this night. The figure's eyes turned away for the sky as she looked to the people below. Her eyes rested on the event that marked this day. Her glazed drifted to the pale body that laid within the coffin. As she remembered how it all happened not long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_A yellow, black and orange blur dashed from treetop to top, in a dark lit forest of trees as it continued its long pursue. The blur was of a man it seemed who was possessed with a purpose that took all meaning to him. His blonde hair matted in perspiration as his body ached in protest at the speed in which he went for almost a whole week now without stop or rest. He oceanic eyes were hollow and filled with hatred as he scowl deepen with each passing moment. This man without thought but with a revenge filled purpose was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. _

'_Soon.' he thought as the demon with him thought the same silently._

_Soon he planned to annihilate the rest of Akatsuki. He wasn't going to let them continue with their on set goals that only cause him misery. He mourned no more for the lost of Jiraya, Kakashi, and Yamato. Even now his previous team laid between life and death. He wouldn't let another person suffer because of them. It made not a difference to him if he might be marked as missing nin for his actions against the Hokage's order of waiting for her decision. He couldn't bare the thought of waiting as another life was take and he could do nothing. For as long as he remember he was hollow as a child. Every actions, every smile, every yell and sound was faked. As long as he faked it, everyone was happy. They were only happy when he played the fool but that ended when he found his 'precious people.' He was truly happy for once and wanted it to last forever. But Akatsuki seem to ripe that feeling, that hope from his heart and hands. It was that, that would not to go unpunished. His life of misery and pain was renewed. His dream destroyed for a new path. A path of rage, hatred, and pain that would consume him. He now understood Sasuke and Gaara, old thoughts and feeling. He needed, no... wanted to fill whole again as he took the life from every Akatsuki member that dared to do him harm and wrong by him. He need power to do so. He didn't hesitant as he begged Kyuubi to aid him. In which the demon did but in begrudge. Naruto was so deep in thought he temporary forget his targets. Until shurikens zoomed at him by instinct he dodge them with spinning flip. Did they really think him still an inexperience genin? He would prove their underestimate of him, their fatal undoing. He leapt in a tree by a small clearing as his targets revealed themselves. _

_Awaited none other than Pein and Madara by default. _

"_Nice throw, pincushion." Naruto stated as he landed in front of them._

"_Ah, the Kyuubi brat."_

"_Are you ready to met your fall?" Naruto asked with a sicken smile._

"_The questions is are you?" Pein replied._

"_Hm. Let's see didn't you reply those words as I murdered the blue-haired whore." he stated while smiling back at Pein._

"_You bastard!" Pein snarled._

"_Why don't you kill yourself and save the agony you going to feel. And as for you Uchiha, this time there be nothing stopping Shinigami for claiming your soul permanently." Naruto replied as he laughed openly as Kyuubi's charka began to pour out as he watched them._

_Madara watched him warily and stated, "You are limited in power. You weak because you beg a demon for access to true power. You will met you're end today Uzumaki."_

"_Begin it, fools." he snapped._

"_Today a day to mark when the last jinchuriki falls." Pein stated. _

"_Over my dead body." Naruto growled._

"_I intend to." Pein stated. _

_Naruto smirked as he charged foolishly at Pein, who simply scowled him. Naruto began forming hand signs as he leaped up in the air and yelled, __**"Raiton: Rasengan!" **__as a roaring lightning formed like a rasengan in his hand. Pein sighed as he reached out his hand to block the attack. Naruto smirked widen as he started to using more of Kyuubi charka._

_As the lightning flash as Naruto erupted as everything in the clear near Pein was liquefied. _

_The original Naruto smirked from the shadows as he eyed Madara heatedly. They stood not a chance. He wasn't foolish, he planned everything out. If Pein survived that attack, he had more in his arsenal. He couldn't help it as he chuckled darkly as he appeared in black flames were he once stood. _

_Naruto smiled as he laid in a crater that once was the clearing. While his hand held out as black and green flames covered his hand as he eyed Madara. Madara faded in water before Naruto moved._

"_Coward!" Naruto howled as he looked around the clearing._

"_Do you think that would kill me. Impressive of how you grown stronger but you have to do better." Pein's voice flooded around Naruto, who just smiled pleasantly. As he was barrage with sword slashes to his body._

_He stood his ground as he slammed the flaming essence into Pein. While Kyuubi smirked behind it's cage. As Pein continued his assault as the fool took every one and stood with a smile on his face. Wondering what was wrong, Pein then noticed his movements become sluggish as his breathe came out in pants. What had the brat done to him?_

_Naruto laughed as he whispered, "__**Maton: Fukyuu Ennetsujigoku no Jutsu**__. You probably realize your not inflicting any pain to me but your trapped in a genjustu of sorts. You also probably fell to realize you inside are burning. Knew that you dying but you soul is still here to endure what you body could not. You feel like you being ripe apart for eternity as you watch the most painful moments of your life. But don't worry, that's only the beginning." _

_Pein screamed in agony as he watched Naruto faded but the pain wouldn't stop, it would never stop. _

_Naruto stood where he was before as he entered his mindscape. He look to Kyuubi who await impatiently. _

"_All that left is Madara." Naruto replied as he inclined his head to bow slightly. _

_Kyuubi smile as it chuckled as the seal burned away as the Kyuubi took control of Naruto completely. "Well done kit." the slightly feminine voice called as her eyes opened as everything seem to move slowly. Madara moved toward Naruto at high speed with a seal in which Naruto took in his stomach over the original seal. Naruto then slide back a few feet as he closed his eyes as blood escaped his mouth as a huge amount of charka escaped his body and landed rolling away not far. The charka hissed as it become a body that laid still. _

"_You weak now without Kyuubi to aid you. Let see how you hold, now." Madara murmured as he awaited Naruto who smiled still. _

"_**Weak? You forget who you speak to ningen."**__ Naruto's voice called with which was deeper and demonic. Madara's eyes widen slightly as he looked back into red eyes of Kyuubi herself in her container flesh. __**(An: Since Kyuubi in control of the Naruto's {male} body, I will go by he and use Naruto's name then she or her.)**_

_Naruto began forming one handsigns and vanished in a blink of an eye._

_Madara tried to move as the blur look to come at him. As he dodged he twist to avoid a clone of Naruto. As he look down to feel claws digging into his stomach as he looked up into blood red eyes. Then they were launched in the air and stopped. They were surrounded by Kyuubi possessed clones and they began handsigns. Madara tired to shunshin or kawarimi away but for some reason was unable._

"_**My charka can do more than destroy but stop another person charka and paralyze as well as poison their nerve system. Even if you somewhat survive, you die later on anyway; only more slowly and painfully. It about time you die Uchiha. All you clans are a disgrace to the Kitsune name. May my kits and mate have the justice they deserve." **__he replied and began laughing cynically as his body was engulfed in more red charka. _

_Madara fidgeted as th charka scorned his skin. The clones all smirked as the handsigns stop and they yelled, __**"Herufaia Ryuudan!"**_

_As dozens of black flamed dragons launched at them. Each dragon hit at the same time and Madara screamed as he with the original Naruto started to spin. Naruto yelled, __**"Herufaia Ryu Senpuuken!"**_

_The heat of the flames increased with the red charka added as the began spinning in a whirlwind and started falling to the ground. They hit the ground full force as Madara unfortunately remained alive. Kyuubi smiled grew as Madara tried to move as he held his hand out and made seal was a white flame in gulped his hand. _

"_**Maton: Homura Dama!" **__he whispered as he grasp the back of Madara's head and ripped his soul for his body. The transparent soul hovered and screamed soundless as Kyuubi watch in burn and faded from his hand. He smiled as he coughed up a gob of blood as he fall. He started to fall forward as he landed on his knees. His eyelids grew heavy as he started to crawl to the other body. Each move he took his limbs locked up under the pressure of movement. _

"_**Kit…" **__he called as he wormed over to the body of the red haired woman the laid motionless. He rose his fingers as he brushed her hair away from her face as he shivered at her cold skin. Her eyes were crimson and opened as her lips trembled as she whispered, "Elfgifa..." _

_He smiled as he beginning a series of handseals as the clearing filled will a bright crimson light._

_As both their visions faded black as they were lost to the world. _

_**End of Flashback for now**_

To be given the hero burial below was none other than the body of Naruto Uchiha Namikaze, son of Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Miyako Uchiha. All twenty-two people who had gathered there didn't care about how the weather was as their eyed remained glued as Konoha 'Will of Fire' was no more. They had gathered around the grave sight, regretting in their own way the fall of their comrade, brother, and fellow man who always seemed invincible, had finally died in the course of duty. He had been twenty-four.

Each of the twenty-two people there were there because of a deep bond with Naruto or what they believe to be, and it was a very solemn and difficult task for them. Even if they hadn't been they would of done it anyway.

For Lee, Naruto was a friend and rival. They had grown closer, almost like brothers. If he hadn't been injured he would have been there and maybe, just maybe Naruto would still be alive.

Tenten sighed as she gripped Lee's hand. She had grow to like Naruto as a brother, since he send most his time with their team. If she hadn't met him and known him, she might not have end up with Lee and happier then she probably would have been with Neji. She and Lee were expecting a baby boy with a few months and she knew Lee would agree to name him after his uncle and godfather.

Neji grounded his teeth as his fists clutched. It was his fault that Naruto was gone. If only he hadn't told the blonde of seeing them. If only he forced the blonde to wait a little longer. He nearly wept when he found out Naruto left a seal to countered act the cage seal on his forehead. If only,... Kami help him fate was cruel. He bowed his head as he sat on the ground and cried.

A blank, stunned look was on Shikamaru's face as he stood there, staring at the stone that marked the death of one of his friends. It was troublesome to have the blonde around but he enjoyed every second. Not many truly knew him that well but Naruto did. Naruto had been there for the whole team after they lost Asuma-sensei and now Naruto was gone, too. He didn't know how much more lost he could take. Life was too damn troublesome.

Chouji stood there, with a hand of Shikamaru's shoulder. He had lots of memories of Naruto, from all of the time they were on mission and eat out. The blonde was a true friend who was going to be greatly missed around the Akimichi Compound. He vowed then to eat at the ramen shop everyday and finally ask Ayame out like Naruto was going to help him with.

Sakura just stared at the site. She felt bad that she barely knew the blonde, who had been on her own team and it was bad she didn't feel much for losing him. She should have felt awful but she couldn't bring herself to hate herself for it. Plus, she at least had Sasuke left.

Sasuke stood beside Sakura as he openly wept. First his family, Kakashi and now Naruto who else precious to him did he have to lost. It seem that his heart would always suffer and never be whole again. He sighed he wonder if Sakura knew he was breaking up with her.

Hinata stood beside Sasuke as he patted her shoulder. Her world was crumbing before her. Her long ago crush, friend and somewhat lover over the year was gone. He was suppose to help her with baby names for her little girl, who was his. She knew she should have told him before he left that she was pregnant, maybe he would have waited just a few moments longer.

Ino sobbed in Kiba's shoulder as she couldn't bring her eyes to the grave. She and Naruto had become good friend over the years. Both playing matchmaker and goofing off. He always brought a smile to her face. He help her get over the lost Asuma and now he was gone. Well a least she had Kiba and her son Akito.

Kiba stood tensed as he wished his friend had waited. Kiba was out of the hospital now but if he hadn't been he could have helped his friend. Now it look like the gang would have to find something else that tied them all together just to be friends. He shifted his son in his arms as Akito cried for him as well as Akamaru howled in agony.

Shino stood back from every one as his grip tighten on his crutches as he looked to the blonde. He felt bad that they weren't as close as they could have been but was happy knowing they were friends on some level. He had now lost one of his few and great friends, now he didn't know what to do.

Temari stood, clasping the hand of Shikamaru. She knew that the numbness wouldn't fade. She owed Naruto too much for all he done for her and her brothers. Now she lost her new found brother. Life was so unfair, she thought as she tried not to break down.

Kankuro wondered why he was there. Sure he liked the blonde but hell he didn't know him. He guessed he was here out of respect but a part of him wondered why he never got to know the blonde.

Konohamaru and Inari sat the closes to the grave wailing with grief. They had both lost so much over the years. Now both had lost their hero and big brother. Both of them raised their fist as they vowed to continue their brother's dream.

Tsunami cried as she watched both boys. It felt terrible losing her adopted son. It wasn't fair. He was meant for greatest yet he was robbed of his birthright to live his dream.

Tsunade stood, paralyze in the grief that overwhelmed her soul. All those she care about seem to fade from her grasp. She buried a lover, a brother, a comrade, and now her adopted son. Kami, life was so hard living now a days.

Shizune just stared straight ahead, her eyes void of emotions. She lost as much as Tsunade but it hurt. She always pushed it aside but now it was too much to forget. She griped Iruka's hand tighter.

Iruka stared at the grave. This was why he hated his job. He trained them and help them grow to go off and be ninja to die. Kami, how many more students and family would going to have to bury because of they lifestyle of the world around them.

Gaara was on his knees with his mask abandoned. Now it felt like he was alone in the world again. He had lost his first and best friend. Why was Kami so horrible, how much more would he suffer. A hollow smile formed on his lips, Naruto did it for all like them but would the other really appreciate the fate that escaped them.

Sai sighed, pain hurt. He think he liked not feeling at all better. **(An: it suppose to be that way, geez)**

The figure sighed as a sob contorted from her mouth as the wind blew around her. The figure's hood fell as the wind blew it back as the woman stood. All was seen was long crimson hair about the delicate features of the pretty young woman's face before the rest came to her mid-back. Her features included her slender nose, aristocratic cheekbones, along with full lips covered in a pale gross and ivory skin. Ebony lashes fanned away to stop the tears that threaten to fall. As her crimson eyes watched mournful and tiredly below. Her elfish ears twitched as her hand brushed her loose strands of hair behind her ear. She stood pose as she turned away as the body of Naruto Uchiha Namikaze was properly torched marking a ending.

It couldn't be the end! Not after all they went through with together!

There had to a way to change the past! A way to save them from this fate...their dream…But how….

A thoughtful expression crossed her face then a smirk grace her full lips, she knew a way. They would see each other again, she knew as she faded in black flames.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Translation****:**

**Raiton: Rasengan-** Lightning Style: Whirlwind Blade

**Maton: Fukyuu Ennetsujigoku no Jutsu-**Demonic Release: Eternal Flames of Hell Technique

**Herufaia Ryuudan-** Hellfire Dragon Blast

**Herufaia Ryu Senpuuken- **Hellfire Dragon Whirlwind

**Maton: Homura Dama- **Demonic Release: Burning Soul

**An:/: That's the first chapter and it be edited. Review, if you can.**


	2. Chapter 1: Reconstituted

An:/: I know it been a long while since I wrote anything. I don't own anything, except for what I add.

¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤

Chapter 1: Changing the Past

_Last Time_

_**It couldn't be the end! Not after all they went through with together!**_

_**There had to a way to change the past! A way to save them from this fate...their dream…But how….**_

_**A thoughtful expression crossed her face then a smirk grace her full lips, she knew a way. They would see each other again, she knew as she faded in black flames. **_

_**Now**_

**In Wave**

A cloaked woman sat cross-legged in the middle of the bridge on the cold foggy morning. She inhaled sharply as she draw more symbols into the pavement. Her nails scraped hard as she tried to squeeze enough of her blood out. She exhale in a wheeze. Her eyes half way opened as her unused hand clutched her heart. She hissed in a breathe as pain flowed through every cell in her body. She knew she was slowly dying but she had to finish. She had to be with him again...she had to change their fates for the better. She exhale sharply as she drew the last symbol. She closed her eyes as she chanted mentally than out loud to conserve the few last breath she had.

_**Somewhere in limbo...**_

Naruto floated in darkness as he as he sat cross-legged. He sighed as he opened his eyes and stared at the infinite darkness around him. He wondered how long he would be here as red flames erupted before him. His eyes widen in disbelief.

What had she done?

She was suppose to live while he remain here and...

His angry grew as the flames died down as he jumped to his feet.

"Look at what you did, furball! Now we both dead!" Naruto shouted as the sounds echoed into the darkness around him. As a middle sized red fox appeared with nine tails wave indifferently as it eyed it's old container warily. Naruto sighed wondering if Kyuubi was here then would they be stuck together forever?

"**Bit me." **Kyuubi murmured to him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Naruto snapped as his question was repeated and slowly began to become disoriented with the abyss.

"**How about you die."** Kyuubi replied boredly.

"I'M ALL READY DEAD!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

After a long silence, Naruto finally asked, "Where are we? Is this hell or heaven?"

"**Neither, dumbass. If it were heaven why the hell would I be there and if it's hell why aren't you burning." **

"Screw you." Naruto retorted soft as Kyuubi's body was erupted in flames again.

"Would you? Oh please Naru-kun, I need you!" she purred as the flames died down until she laid with her legs slightly parted wearing only a small skimpy robe. As her red long trestles hang over her shoulders and she beckoned him with her index finger. That her tails mimicked as her face flushed slightly.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply again but the rumbling sound of laughter filled the darkness.

Naruto looked to the approaching tall figure emerge with surrounding of a dead forest. In the distance was a kingdom. The figure was of nothing but shadows but Naruto could still see the giant man huge fangy smile as his razor sharp teeth clicked each time he opened his mouth to laugh.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi whipped him with one of her tails upside his head.

"**Baka, show some respect." **she growled in annoyance.

"Why should I respect him?"

"**Because he is my master's hand, mortal. Sometimes you make me wonder..." **Kyuubi growled and trailed off.

"Fine, but..."

"**Enough."** the figure stated.

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated ignoring Kyuubi who tried to whipped him again.

"**I said he is my master's hand." **Kyuubi stated.

"Who?" Naruto repeated.

"**I'm one of the many of a whole but I am whom that serve as right hand to the Shinigami."**

"So we going with you?" Naruto asked.

"**No, you're do not mortal."** he answered.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Your coin was never flipped."** he stated.

"What does that mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

**"It means you were never suppose to die when you did but you did prematurely."** Kyuubi replied.

"So? Come on here, people what is to happen to me?"

"**Kami, decided you new purpose."**

"Well, what is it?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"**You know soon enough."**

**"What is to happen with me?"** Kyuubi asked.

**"****Your fate still tied to the boy."** he stated as he and the forest begin to fade. Kyuubi and Naruto stood again in absolute darkness as his voice called out, **"Oh, and if you die early again, you're not coming back in any form, ever."**

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto called out.

Laughter answered him as Kyuubi sat Indian-style and asked him, "Do you wonder what our new purpose is?"

"Kind of but I have a bad feeling.."

Kyuubi nodded as a bright light appeared as her and Naruto faded.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**An:/: Has been edited.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Time in the Past

**An:/: I don't own anything, except for what I add.**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Chapter 2: A Time in the Past **

_**Last Time**_

_Laughter answered him as Kyuubi sat Indian-style and asked him, "Do you wonder what our new purpose is?"_

_"Kind of but I have a bad feeling.."_

_Kyuubi nodded as a bright light appeared as her and Naruto faded._

_**Now**_

Sitting on a broken wing, a thirteen year old teen swung lightly as he looked at the academy in front of him within depression. He stood five feet and two inches and wore a slightly wrinkled bright orange jumpsuit. That had a blue and white collar and cuffs with a red swirl on his back. His eyes a oceanic toned blue that flickered slightly darker around the irises as the surrounding color remain the same as he clutched the rope of the swing tighter as he watched the graduates and their families. He could heard the parents' happily whispers and crying praise for their children accomplishments. As he planted his feet before him to stop swinging as he bowed his head slightly. He failed again! It wasn't like he didn't try his hardest! It wasn't like he didn't study and train to the brink of exhaustion or unconsciousness whichever came first. But no matter how hard he work at it, it never paid off. No one seem to care. Well, Mizuki-sensei did. He said that Naruto's bushin wasn't so bad since the others were only slightly better at best. But Iruka-teme didn't care. It had to be right, so he wasn't going to be a ninja. It wasn't fair! The worst part besides not passing was when the whispers continued but they turned to the cryptic message of him.

"Look at _it_…."

"It's good _it _didn't pass…"

"Could you imagine if they let _it_ become a ninja…."

"_It _shouldn't be allowed in the academy in the first place…."

He frowned as he heard their whispers. He_**was**_an it. He looked up and slightly glared at them. What gave them the right to look down on him. What gave them the right to beat him? What gave them the right to try and break him? They were the its, not him! They were the monsters no one needed to be around! Not him! Not him….

He sighed bitterly as he looked down at his feet. He shouldn't hate, that made him no better than them. Plus it would conflict with his dream.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mizuki standing with a small, sad smile on his face. Naruto sighed as looked back to the parents and newly made ninja as they begin to depart.

"Yo, Naruto, I know how much you wanted to pass. I know you trained hard and long and I wanted you to pass too. But that no reason to lose hope. I know a way that guaranteed to help you pass without make a bushin."

Naruto looked back to Mizuki highly interested, he would get to fulfill his dream after all of becoming Hokage. He nodded in agreement as he wondered what he had to do.

Seeing Naruto nod Mizuki smiled as his plan went into action. He would get the scroll and the demon the rightful execution it deserved from birth. His smiled widened more as he said, "Well Naruto, it is a same task that would probably be difficult for all your classmates but perfect for you. A student did it last year to pass he was the supposed 'deadlast' as well. All you have to do is sneak in and steal the forbidden scroll and get out undetected. But that not all, if you can learn one jutsu you automatically pass. So you can learn the jutsu at this old abandon cabinet around the training ground and I meet you after you learn the jutsu. Okay?"

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei!"

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Later that evening Naruto sighed as he continued to look in the scroll. He looked hard at the handseals as he read:

'_Kage Bushin.' are solid bushin that can only be destroyed when killed or destroyed by maker. Good at long-range and close range depending on skills. They require a lot of charka but extremely useful by self or with other jutsu._

'_I think, I do this one and pick another later.' _Naruto thought as he reread the handseals.

**A couple hours later **

Naruto panted as he tried again to summon a kage bushin like the scroll said. He summoned charka in his body as he formed the handsigns and yelled, "Kage Bushin no jutsu."

A crack was heard as ten clones appeared that looked like him. He smiled as he jumped for joy. He did it. He summoned good kage bushins. And ten at that!

He slow thought if he could summon ten than he probably could summon more than that. And then he could show Sasuke and everyone else, he was meant to be a ninja.

The blond teen was so deep in thought that he missed picking up the presence of the chunin not far from him.

"I found you!" Iruka gasped.

Naruto jumped startled as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Hehehe you found me…I've only learned one skill."

"Do you know how much trouble your in Naruto?"

Naruto stared at Iruka, confused about why he was in trouble, when he was learning the jutsu to pass. Naruto then tilted his head to the side in more confusion as he said, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it and about this place. He said that if I showed you a skill from this scroll that I'd definitely graduate!"

Iruka's eyes widen as he suddenly pushed Naruto in the chest hard, sending the blonde flying backwards. Naruto watched in shock as a hail of kunai where he once stood. Naruto skidded to a stop and saw Mizuki crouched on a tree branch with two giant shuriken on his back. "Nice job in finding him," said the white haired chunin.

Iruka grabbed one of the kunai pinning him to the wall and grunted, "How could you! Using Naruto, in you plot to get the scroll, knowing he would do anything to pass!"

Mizuki sneered and said, "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Naruto looked from one teacher to another and yelled, "What the hell is going on here!"

Iruka pulled a kunai from his chest as he yelled, "Naruto, don't give him that scroll even if you die! That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

Mizuki smirked and said, "That's right, that scroll has a jutsu that will give a person the great amount of power! It's useless to a _thing_ like you!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to know why you're hated so much? Why you were beaten and alone?"

"Mizuki! Don't it's forbidden!"

"Why?" Naruto asked slightly saddened.

"Because you are the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"You lie!" Naruto screamed.

"The fourth never killed the demon! It was sealed in you." Mizuki spat out as a silent filled the clearing.

That line continued to run rampant through Naruto's skull. So this was why everything was as it was, why he deserved all that the others did to him. He was a demon! Not just any but the nine-tailed fox that destroyed the village to begin with. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes as he realized all the people he had killed and the vengeance the other wanted being justified.

Suddenly, Naruto was knocked to the ground. The sound of flesh being torn and shredded rang through the clearing. A wet substance rained upon Naruto's face as he was pushed harshly to the ground. Looking up Naruto saw his one time academy teacher, Iruka, covered in blood. Naruto took a quick glance behind him to see that a rather large fuuma shuriken was buried in his sensei's back. But even through the pain, Iruka some how smiled a Naruto.

"Are you hurt, Naruto?" he asked with only the slightest of grimaces do to the pain of the shuriken.

Naruto could only look at his sensei with shock filled eyes. Why would Iruka ask something like that when he knew that he was the demon that killed over half of the shinobi population thirteen years ago?

"Why," was all Naruto could choke out as he tried to hold back his sobs, he hadn't cried in over nine years and he sure as hell wasn't going to cry now.

Iruka looked at him for a moment before his own tears began to spill from his eyes, "Because we're the same, now go. Don't let Mizuki-teme get the scroll."

Naruto looked at him in shock. Not from what he was saying, no, it was the look in his sensei's eyes that shocked him. They held no resentment towards him what so ever but it did hold concern, grief, and the slightest bit of shame; shame not towards Naruto but towards himself. Naruto couldn't understand why his sensei was looking at him like that. Shouldn't his eyes be filled with hate like all the other people that looked at him?

Everything was happening too fast for him. There were too many unanswerable questions running through his head. He wanted to get away. No, _needed_ to get away. With all the speed his body could muster, Naruto fled from the clearing; fled from underneath Iruka and just simply ran, with no destination in mind.

Mizuki chuckled until he was laughing out loud. "Did you see the eye's of your precious student, Iruka? Those were the eyes of the Kyuubi, and you let it get away with that Forbidden Scroll?"

Iruka could only tear the fuuma shuriken from his back, and, in a fetal attempt, threw the deadly weapon back to its owner. Unfortunately, being the weapon expert of the academy, Mizuki sidestepped the shuriken with the easy of a seasoned warrior. Iruka's hatred for his so-called comrade was all but rolling off him in waves. How _dare_ he do that to Naruto! How _dare_ he use him and lie to the boy!

With one last, fleeting glance and a laughing Mizuki disappeared into the canopy of the nearby trees to find his prey, leaving a panting and bleeding Iruka behind, who soon followed.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Naruto didn't know how long he been running but he was tried. He sighed heavily as he gasped for air. He had to think of something to do and fast.

Then two familiar voices suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"You of all people should hate that demon." Mizuki stated. Damn, it was Mizuki!

Slowly, with what little strength Naruto had, he turned away from his hiding place slightly and looked towards the sound of the voice. Finally he pressed his back up against the tree closer.

"It's true…I hate the demon…" Iruka answered. As soon as Naruto heard that sentence he gentle hung his head, and gripped the Forbidden Scroll tighter to his chest, as he realized that the one person that he ever trusted truly hated him. He had almost forgotten that he still had the scroll.

"I hate the demon…but not the boy. Not Naruto… because he's Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage not Kyuubi!"

Naruto's head shot up in new determination as he made his decision. He leapt for the his hiding place as launched himself at Mizuki and kicked the chunin back.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei again or I kill you!" Naruto shouted as Mizuki begin to get his bearing back.

"I would like to see you try. I going to kill you with one shot" Mizuki stated as he laughed.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"Then do it demon!" roared Mizuki.

Naruto smirked as he flared his charka and begin a familiar form of handseals and yelled "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Mizuki gasped in shock and fright as a hundreds of clones appeared before him and the forest.

"What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?" Naruto mocked and added, " Well I guess I go first."

Mizuki screamed as the clones begin a barrage of attack as Iruka watched proudly from the sidelines.

Naruto stopped as Mizuki lost consciousness as his broken body hit the ground.

Iruka came to a decision as he called, "Naruto, come over here… there's something I want to give you."

When Naruto was in front of him, Iruka said, "Close your eyes." Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. Naruto waited for something to happen and felt Iruka adjusting his goggles.

"Sensei, can I look now?" asked Naruto.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto did as instructed and saw Iruka smiling at him while holding his goggles. Iruka's forehead was bare as Naruto stared in shock.

"Congratulations on graduating. Let's celebrate, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen," said Iruka. Naruto bowed his head for a minute before glomping Iruka and causing the teacher to exclaim, "Hey, that hurts!"

"You're the greatest Iruka-sensei!"

"You only getting three bowls!"

"NO FAIR!"

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Has been edited.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Changing Wave, Part 1

**An:/: I not discontinuing anything that I have written until everything is completed. I just have more pressuring issues to deal with in my life. And I don't own anything but what I add.**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Bold - **Kyuubi speaking

_Italic_** - **thinking

_Italic & underline_**- **other presence speaking (mostly spirits for now)

**Chapter 3 :A Changing Wave, Part 1 **

_**Last Time**_

_When Naruto was in front of him, Iruka said, "Close your eyes." Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. Naruto waited for something to happen and felt Iruka adjusting _

_his goggles. _

"_Sensei, can I look now?" asked Naruto._

"_Okay, you can open your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto did as instructed and saw Iruka smiling at him while holding his goggles. Iruka's forehead was bare as Naruto stared in shock._

"_Congratulations on graduating. Let's celebrate, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen," said Iruka. Naruto bowed his head for a minute before glomping Iruka and causing the teacher to exclaim, "Hey, that hurts!"_

"_You're the greatest Iruka-sensei!"_

"_You only getting three bowls!"_

"_NO FAIR!"_

_**Now**_

It had last too long.

It held for some long.

It was a flawed perfection he mastered.

It should have fell long ago.

It had been real.

And for that it hurt.

For that he truly knew.

His mask had lead him back to the road he swore never to stand before again.

Forgiveness or Hatred.

To all those who wronged him.

An ever growing list.

The few souls that he treasured grow dimmer.

Inu-san was a order follower, like Neko-chan had been.

When it come to the ninja he had on his side they were few.

Along with two civiilans.

What did he truly have?

"**Nothing." **a voice stated from within his mind.

He looked around as the moonlight reflected off his form.

It was nightfall now at best.

They had left him there.

They did nothing to help him.

They were suppose to be his team.

They were to been stuck together like a family.

And abandon him.

He was alone.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had been happy when his crush was announced to be on his team, and only slightly disappointed with the teme as a teammate as well. But they had to get along now. So maybe the could start their friendship over. Then he day got better when Inu-san was his sensei. Though he didn't seem to act as he remind him. But it had been a good day and that might tomorrow would be promise._

_He even followed Inu-san's advice, his protector won't steer him wrong._

_**(Story follow cannon version of bell test)**_

_He pasted! He still had Sakura-chan and the teme. But he was a true ninja now._

_"Well then! let's all go home" Kakashi's voice stated as he then left and soon Sasuke got up and headed to the Uchiha district._

_Sakura followed not far behind Sasuke and called out, "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to have a date with?" _

_"No" he said in a quick cold reply._

_"Aw...but why not Sasuke-kun?" She tried questioned him in a heartbroken tone as she added, "Please Sasuke-kun? Just this once?"_

_Naruto stood confused. Was anyone going to untie him. Kakashi was gone. So that left Sakura-chan or the teme. Knowing the teme he would let him rot. So that left his Sakura-chan!_

_"Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan! Can you please untie me!"_

_Sakura ignored him and continued to plead._

_"OI!" he hollered out._

_This time she turned her head to him and she replied with a "Shut it Naruto!"_

_She turned her head back to see her precious Sasuke-kun..._

_...only to find a him gone._

_Soon her face bent down a little, her hair falling and shadowing her face._

_"Sakura-chan...HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto kept calling._

_Sakura started to walk to the tied up blond._

_"Hey, glad you can help! Now can you untie there so I can-" But he was stopped by a loud slap that sounded through the clearing._

_Naruto stood stunned as Sakura kept her hand raised. _

_Trying to ignore the stinging sensation on his cheek he tried to reason with her of why she slapped him only to receive another slap to the cheek. Also her word hurt even more._

_"IT ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto's head bowed slightly as she continued._

_"Thanks to you! I lost my chance to be with Sasuke-kun right now." She glared at him with hate and the tears in her eyes._

_"Why can't you just go away and leaves me alone! You would think there would be some brains in the skull of your's to know when you're not want! For someone who been alone you think you know when your NOT wanted. WHO WOULD EVR WANT YOU, YET ALONE CARED ABOUT YOU! __YOU ARE STUPID, UGLY, ANNOYING AND USELESS!" She screamed as she drove punches in him with every word. Sakura huffed and then stomped away to chase after their other teammate. While she did feel somewhat better after venting her frustration, she wondered whether she had been a bit too harsh. She shrugged off the concern for her blonde teammate and focused on catching up to Sasuke. After all, she was harsh to Naruto all the time and he always bounced back. Why would this time be different, right?_

_Naruto stood there as dry sobs rode through his body. It hurt. It hurt so much. This time it was different. His heart bleed as his will refused tears. _

_Was she right?_

_Could anyone ever truly cared about him?_

_And there he stood, tied to a wooden post, humiliated and in pain. _

_He never noticed as red charka burned away the rope and he fell down as he walked away with dead eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

Higurashi Tenten, was a girl admired by many of her peers.

She was cute and gracefully earning the envy of many kunoichi her age. Her skills as a kunoichi were also not to be dismissed, as she was easily one of the best kunoichi of her generation. While she was not quite as book smart as Haruno Sakura, or had the skills of a bloodline that Yamanaka Ino or others possessed, her skills exceeded them all in all other areas because she value her ninja career greatly.

However, she had one fatal flaw. And that was like most girls her age shared in common now, she had a slightly fangirl crush, but not on the ever-brooding Uchiha but on Hyuuga Neji.

But despite this she was kind and sympathetic and not like more fangirls.

It was something she had picked up from being alone for most of her life.

As they lived in a ninja village, a large portion of ninja out of civilians were orphans, and more often than not. Many grew up alone and die alone without know one to care. And because of this, she had never liked to see others in misery especially those she knew.

And when she found old acquaintance Uzumaki Naruto wallowing in misery and pain as he walked down the street, shoulders slumped and head bowed, she couldn't help but to want to help.

She was also immensely curious as to the reason the ever-cheerful boy looking so sad. Not even when Naruto had failed the genin graduation test did he look so pitiful. And thinking of which, she never did find out how the prankster had ended up passing the exam as she looked to his hitai-ate.

So it was with a mixture of curiousness, sympathy and pity that she approached the blonde haired boy.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone," he mumbled softly and continued to walk.

Tenten frowned slightly at being brushed of so rudely, but followed after him.

"Come on, tell me what got you looking so gloomy," the raven-haired girl urged.

Naruto sighed knowing that no matter how long it been since he seen Tenten, she was mostly likely the same girl who was stubborn and won't give up until he was better or at least had clear his chest. It was one of the thing he missed when she graduated. Even if she really did care or pretended, she at least appeared to look out for him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, until Naruto finally spoke.

"Am I really that bad?" Naruto looked slowly up into her honey brown eyes, before looking back down at the ground.

"Huh?" Tenten lifted her eyebrow confused at his question.

"Am I really that bad, am I really useless, annoying, ugly, and stupid to a point no one likes me?" he repeated softly.

"Eh? Did Haruno or the others say that?"

Naruto just nodded without looking up.

"Well, you were pretty annoying at times…" Tenten blurted out with little thought and winced slightly as Naruto seemed to slouch down even more. Making the boy more depressed was not why she had came up to him for.

Tenten patted his shoulder and decided that she should be completely honest, because the one thing the share beyond being orphans was they both hated lies.

"Look, Naruto, you are really loud at times. And that gets annoying a lot of times. And while the pranks are funny for a while, and the grow old real fast. And you don't take your ninja training seriously. And it appears you rub people the wrong way. Plus that jumpsuit you wear scream 'come kill me now'. And compare to everyone else, you're nowhere near in skill or social status."

Naruto winced every time she mentioned one of his flaws.

"So you're saying that if I'm a better ninja, had better manners, and didn't wear orange, then people think better of me and you'll like me?" Naruto asked after a moment of contemplation.

Tenten grimaced at the thought of dating Naruto. Sure Naruto he was a great guy, but he just wasn't her type. Unsure how to respond in a way that would not hurt his feelings, Tenten tried to think of what to say. That, and he wasn't ugly per say he just had to grew in his looks. His hair was nice golden blonde that long soft to the touch despite being spiked like a sea urchin. And his eyes a captivating blue. And the whispers were cute.

Naruto took her hesitation and silence, as a big fat "no" to his question. He sighed maybe Haruno had been right.

"Thanks anyways Tenten". he stated as he walked away.

Tenten was still deep in thought, she missed his leaving as she sighed softly.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

On top of the Hokage monument sat a young boy in deep thought. Naruto always liked this particular spot when he needed to think and reflect on his life.

His thoughts were on a certain girl and her words to him as well as the mask he wore.

'_I should just give up on Sakura-chan… or any girl for that matter.'_

At first sadness bathe him.

Then rage consume the sadness and all else.

As memories surround long buried.

"_Why Naru-chan? Why do it?" _A soft female voice cried.

It had been his nee-chan.

"_You mask will get you kill one day, otouto." _amale voice stated tiredly.

Aniki.

"_Don't speak to me! I do as I am assigned when I watch you!"_

"_Weak!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Oni-gaki!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_Die, youkai!"_

"_Your are Kyuubi!"_

"_WHO WOULD EVR WANT YOU, YET ALONE CARED ABOUT YOU!" _

As a few minutes fly by, his eyes glazed as it seems to get colder as dark thoughts increasing.

"**What do you have?"**

Nothing.

"**Who treasures you?"**

Few.

"**What do you treasure?"**

All.

"**What is your purpose?"**

Naruto thought stopped at that.

'_Why do I exist?'_

For love.

He snored at that.

For peace.

For protection.

For hope.

**"A fool's wish..." **

He growled in agreement.

For pain.

For suffering.

For loneliness.

For misery.

For angst.

Yes, that seem more his purpose now.

He hissed as it felt like he had been hit upside his head. He even felt slightly guilty as a glare felt placed upon him.

"_Naru-chan!" _a growled sounded through his mind that would fit that glare.

He sighed his thought would get him no where. And he was pretty sure his nee-chan would kick his ass dead or alive if she saw him now.

Plus he was slowly become more like the teme in his thoughts.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

He realized that he had to make a choice. There was no doubt that it was for the best to stop pursuing Sakura as a love interest. He had replayed all the memorable moments he had of his pink haired teammate in his mind. And came to a starling realization she barely even recognized his existence let alone his worth and caused him nothing but pain. Even Tenten who was more like a complete stranger acknowledged him somewhat, considering she always tried to cheer him up despite failing at it.

He supposed it was one of the reasons why he had been so adamant in gaining the girl's attention. Beside acknowledgement was that she was nice to him once when he was younger.

He frowned at that did that mean he strive to keep people are if the only show him a ounce of humanity, even if they tore him down later.

Or did he clutched to them because he could not get better company.

Either way the thought was depressing.

And what did that leave for his love life?

Girls his age stayed away and probably would if they knew the truth.

Older women knew the truth but couldn't probably tolerate him or the major age gap.

May he was meant to be alone.

He felt another slap.

'_Sorry nee-chan.' _he thought.

His love life aside, he still had to set a goal upon his life.

He wondered if he should continue as he was now or drop his mask?

"_**Drop the mask!" **_Four voice's shouted at him it appeared.

He sighed, the voices were right. If he kept it he would die.

If not just for him physically but emotionally.

'_Perhaps it was time for a change… Troublesome…'_ He smirked as he thought of the Nara's word.

One way or another the mask had to go after all it wasn't meant to last.

He made it to protect himself and all it did was hurt him now.

And it was about time the world saw the real Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**(An:/ Yes he knows his heritage and it makes it easier on me)**

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**The Next Day **

The morning light of the sun began to rise as the rays shined through the curtains of a old mostly abandoned apartment building. A growl sounded at the sun's rays and then silence as the person continued sleeping. Unfortunately his alarm began to ring. He half opened his oceanic blues as he moaned and pulled the cover over his messy blond head and mumbled incoherently.

"**Kit." **a male voice whispered.

"Go away mutant bunny, sleepy." Naruto whispered out loud back.

"**GAKI!"** The male voice yelled.

Naruto shot out of bed as he clutched his pounding head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his temple.

Silence met him as he looked around his empty apartment.

'_Odd.' _he thought as he got up and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He sigh softly today was the day.

He got up and took a quick shower and then went to his closet. He looked through it and saw only orange and frowned. Where was the gift his aniki-san left him when he graduated.

He started to throw things out as his frown grew at a now mostly empty closet with a few boxes.

He tapped his chin as he tried to remember the day.

_**Flashback (Nine years ago)**_

_A five-year old Naruto inhaled softly as he hid in his hiding place during his birthday when the ANBU weren't around or preoccupied with a different mob. He peered out as he watched the mob split up and search some more._

'_Looks like I'm sleeping out here again.' he thought as he crawled deeper into the treelike cave. He looked around his hole and tugged out his sleeping bag as he reach for a scroll on the floor that held the flashlight._

"_Camping out again?" a young teen voice asked from the entrance._

_Naruto jumped as he grabbed a training kunai from the floor. He leaped at the person full of determination as the person caught him midair and sent him crashing to the floor._

"_I don't care if you hurt me!" Naruto yelled from the ground. _

"_You should! Have I taught you nothing otouto-chan." the teen asked as he stepped forward revealing black ANBU armor and a black and red fox mask._

"_Aniki-san?" Naruto questioned as he popped up._

"_Who else fishcake?" he asked as he pulled off his mask revealing tired oceanic blues and red hair spiked like Naruto's. _

"_Maelstrom!" Naruto shouted as he dashed at his older brother again._

_His brother caught him and held him by the collar of his torn black t-shirt. _

"_We needed to talk." he replied as Naruto stopped trying to hit him._

"_I got to go away for a while to take care of a few things." _

"_Where? Is it far? How long will we be gone?" an excited Naruto asked. _

"_Naruto, listen! I can't take you. The old monkey wouldn't allow it." _

_Naruto's face fell and realization sink in hard and he yelled, "You're leaving me here alone!"_

"_I have to."_

_Naruto kicked out as his foot collide with his brother's chest. _

_His brother released him as Naruto started to shout again, "I know it! You're just like everyone else! You don't care about me! You just…."_

_His brother cut him off mid-rant as he cover Naruto's mouth. Then he kneeled down and whispered, "I want nothing more than to take you with me. But I can't. But I will one day. Until then you have to graduate from the academy. Then you can go on mission and can leave the village for extended periods of time. And then maybe we see each other but until then I can't."_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_For onee-san. And that all you need to know."_

_Naruto bowed his head it was his fault she was gone._

"_Don't even start." his aniki growled. _

_Naruto nodded and asked, "Promise to come back or at least see me?"_

"_You know it." his brother stated with a smile and ruffed his hair. _

"_Okay, then I have to get stronger to beat you." Naruto growled as he kicked at his brother's shin. _

"_Yeah, you do that." his brother stated and smiled a foxy grin as he started to rise and stopped as he snapped his fingers. _

"_Oh yea, I almost forgot I left you a present and you can't open it until you graduate."_

"_Really?" _

"_Really. And I know you so, don't try and open it early."_

_Naruto frowned with a pout as he glared at his brother. _

" _And remember a ninja…."_

" _Is full of surprises and never show their true colors until the time calls for it." Naruto asked._

"_Good luck, Naruto." _

"_I don't need luck, believe it!"_

_**End of Flashback **_

Naruto laughed as he remember trying to open it early and suffered for it. There was the paint bomb, the itching powder, the explosion, and the weights…

But the most important thing was where the hell was…

"About time!" Naruto shouted as he found the box under his bed in the left floorboard. He opened it and sighed as he pulled out a white and red fox mask. He looked at his aniki's old mask on his wall. His aniki came back liked promised, Naruto thought bitterly. He smirked as he found jutsus scrolls and formulas, weird

three prolonged kunais, and a pair of swords with clothing. He dressed in the clothing and add bandages to his arms and feet. **(An: I describe it later because I'm not doing it again or making changes yet.)**

He walked back into the bathroom and his smirk widened. He looked good, like his aniki-san. He strapped the two blades on his back as he walked out the bathroom to make breakfast. A note fell from his sleeve into his palm. He stopped and opened it.

_Yo,_

_If you 're reading this then I didn't make it. I know I did it for you or Arashi. For that I don't mind. I don't blame anyone. Know I love you guys and hope to see you again someday but not soon or I kick both your asses!_

_Love _

_Akemi Kana Uzumaki Namikaze _

_(The greatest onee-chan you could ever have!)_

_P.S. The swords are mine, hope you use them well Naru-chan._

Naruto smiled and scrolled down some.

_Yo fishcakes,_

_I'm proud of you. About time your ass graduated. Anyway all this stuff is things you have to learn. I already know it. So let see you catch up to my awesomeness otouto._

_The best,_

_Arashi Kyo Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S. You ass better had dropped that stupid mask already! _

He smiled sorrowfully as he refolded the note.

"_Embrace the day and take it head on! Now matter what it and tomorrow brings."_

He smirked as his nee-chan's words filled his mind.

"I plan to. And this time I wouldn't forget it." he whispered.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

**Team Seven Training Ground**

When Naruto arrived at the bridge the next morning, his teammates had already arrived.

Sakura was as usual pestering the raven-haired boy for a date with no success.

Out force of habit Naruto moved to greet Sakura. But he quickly caught himself mid stride, before turning round and walking a few feet away. He stop at a tree and silently pulled out a scroll and begin reading.

Naruto grimaced slightly as he realized that giving up on Sakura was harder than he thought. He had to watch what he did so he would not fall back onto habits.

He decided that he should stay as low-key as possible and talk as less as possible, so he won't revert to fawning over Sakura or putting his mask back on.

Sasuke spotted him first as he looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrows a little. Naruto shrugged at him. The Uchiha scoffed and turned away uncaring. To him, the dobe could dress however he want but unless he changed he was still a dobe.

Sakura gave Sasuke a confused look before looking around her.

Sakura whipped around and jaw dropped as she saw Naruto dressed in a white trench coat with red flames, two swords across his back one with a black and golden sheath and the other red and orange. The metal part of his headband was sewn on his left shoulder of his cloak, under the coat there was a white leather tank top that had black streaks down the middle on each side of the zipper that should his rip form due to his training and black leather pants with a white and red ANBU mask on his belt along with other things. Also a white bottom half face mask with kanji for maelstrom in red and black adored his face. Along with his red hood that connected to his coat was up but if you look closely you could see his blonde hair with red tips. If the blonde hair wasn't enough of a give away of recognition than the cool calculated oceanic blues were as he peered up from his scroll as he leaned against the tree.

She had to admit that it was a big improvement from before. In fact, he looked good. Not that she would ever admit it. But what shocked her was that it seemed like the blonde had arrived for a while, and yet he did not greet her or Sasuke-kun. The boy simply had ignored them.

Sakura wondered what had brought on the change and remember what had happened the day before. She felt slightly guilty for being so harsh. While she did not feel guilty for what she said to Naruto, she felt bad for being excessively harsh how she said it.

After a while Sakura clear her mind as she approached him and Sasuke followed not far. As she came a foot away from Naruto, she asked, "What up with the change, Naruto? I hope you didn't do it to impress me because you still a nobody." she stated.

'_**A hot nobody.' **_inner Sakura imputed.

He raised his head and started to opened his mouth with a reply. He stopped and thought hard. He still had slightly feeling for Sakura if his unconscious actions were enough of proof. Plus if he were to tell anyone the truth of his origin and life now, it would expose him and mostly to come back to bit him in the ass. Especially since he didn't know what Sakura or the teme would do. So he decided that at a moment like this he take a page from the teme's book.

"Hn." he answered as he continued looking at his scroll.

Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakura's openly glared at the dobe.

Sakura was trying hard not to hitting Naruto as she turned her eyes to his scroll.

"What are you reading?" Sakura asked.

"A book." he stated as Sasuke slightly smirked maybe the dobe decide to change for the better.

'_**Che, I see that you moron!**_' inner Sakura screamed.

"What kind of book?" she replied through clutched teeth.

Naruto sighed to himself. Should he tell her or be an ass?

"**Ass." **a voice stated.

"There are many books I read. Like horror, poetry, manga, mystery, sci-fi or jutsus even. And this book is…something you don't need to know." he stated.

"**Needs a lot of work."**__the voice stated.

Sakura openly gasped. Had Naruto just been rude to her repeatedly. Her shocked turned to rage as she raised her fist to hit him.

Sasuke was staring at them blankly but on the inner he was laughing hard. He was starting to like the dobe maybe is change was a great thing.

Naruto caught Sakura's wrist as her fist was inches from his face.

"You would think, you had brains behind that forehead of your to know when you attention is not want, Haruno." he snapped coldly.

As Sakura pulled away fast and dropped her head at his words. He had hit her with her own words, twisted but still her own. And it hurt, especially coming from him slightly more than Sasuke. And why hadn't he called her Sakura-chan? Why did she care? Confusion settle within her mind as she didn't know why as she sniffled to not cry.

Sasuke was applauding the dobe on the inside and store that away to use at later day on so fangirls of his.

'_Maybe I went too far.' _Naruto thought as he smell the salt of Sakura's held back tears.

"**That wasn't far enough."**

Things stayed silent between the team members after that exchange, although Sakura did occasionally sneak glances at the Naruto.

**¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤X¤¤¤**

Two hours later Kakashi arrived to the sight of the team quietly waiting for once.

"Yo!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto who had always been the loudest of the group, whom surprisingly did not comment on his tardiness. His single exposed eye widened in surprise as he took in his blonde haired student's new look.

If not for his mask, one would be able to see his jaw dropping and mouth gaping.

Naruto looked just like …

He wondered briefly whether it was purely coincidence the boy looked so much like his father the Yondaime right now or not. Kakashi quickly regained his composure as he saw the waiting look on Naruto's face. It surprised him even more as Naruto would usually be acting like a bratty child by now. He didn't know whether the sudden change was a good thing or not, so he quickly focused on business and decided to just observe Naruto later.

"Well, team… We have a mission to get to…."

**An:/ And that all for now. Review.**


	5. I'm So SORRY! But it's another AN!

Yo,

Midnight here. Do to unfortunate circumstance of my laptop being repaired along with several flash drivers considering my laptop broke them. I can't post for a while. Even though I had the up coming chapters I have done was on one of said flash drivers. So I'm on hiatus Until farther notice. Basically until all the repairs are held.

Ps. This note will not be here when I start posting again.


End file.
